


Twinkle twinkle little Star

by Kity_Kat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Marco doesn't knows why, Short, Star is sad, is that even considered angst?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kity_Kat/pseuds/Kity_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was yet another normal day in Marco’s life: waking up, breakfast, school, homework and monster fighting, you know, the usual… or it would have been if Star had not had a worried or sad expression all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle twinkle little Star

It was yet another normal day in Marco’s life: waking up, breakfast, school, homework and monster fighting, you know, the usual… or it would have been if Star had not had a worried or sad expression all day.

Marco didn’t know what was wrong, if anything at all, with Star today. She had this face, something between sadness and worry, the whole day and if he tried to ask if something was wrong she would either say that everything was ‘perfectly fine and awesome’ or find a way to avoid the question.

Marco couldn’t stop himself from thinking. ‘Is Star ok?’, ‘did something happen and she isn’t telling me?’, ‘did I do something wrong?’, ‘does she miss someone or something?’, ‘is she even feeling down, or am I overthinking?’ and Star not being her normal talkative way worried him even more. 

He knew something had to be wrong, the whole day she didn’t did anything Star like or weird, she didn’t even actually smile in the whole day! And that was kind of worrisome for Marco.

He stayed thinking about it the whole day without thinking about pretty much anything else until it was bedtime, and even then he wouldn´t get the worry out of his head.  
After some before-bed-preparations he went to his bed to sleep the worry off and maybe even try to make out the reason of Star’s mood in the morning and, after a lot while of just staring at the ceiling thinking about all the probable reasons Star could be sad or worried or both, he decided that he couldn’t sleep and groaned, a day in which he actually wanted to sleep and yet he can’t, god dammit. 

So, as he decided that he couldn’t sleep, he just kept tossing and turning, thinking about what could be making Star so gloomy until he heard someone knocking his door.  
Marco got out of his bed, who could be knocking at his door this late? 

Marco made is way to the door slowly and carefully, as if not to make a sound, and unlocked it.

He hesitated a little bit before opening it and, as soon as he did, something or someone jumped at him and tackled him down to the floor.

Marco got scared and almost knocked off of him whatever or whoever had tackled him down, but then he heard a sniff and a sob, the thing had hugged him tightly, crushing him a little bit. Marco looked at his shoulder to see who was hugging him and found a teary Star.

‘Wha-what’s wrong Star?’ he asked, maybe now she would answer his questions. 

Star just shook her head and sobbed, so she wasn’t going to answer his questions, not now at least.

Marco pulled Stars sleeve and motioned her to get up, she stood with him and followed him to his bed, as soon as they were laid down she cuddled him and started sobbing, Marco patted her back and made little comforting circles on her back. 

Little words leaved Marco’s mouth to try to help her calm down, but it was futile, then he remembered a son that could help her calm down a little and, even if it was a little embarrassing, he started to sing.

‘Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high   
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are

When the blazing sun is gone  
When he nothing shines upon  
Then you show your little light  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are.’

By the time Marco had stopped singing Star was just sniffing and shaking a little, Marco didn’t ask anything and just hugged her tightly, cuddling with her and falling asleep with Star in his arms.

The next day he woke up to a happy looking Star and immediately felt relieve, what he did last night had done something to cheer her up, that day Marco didn’t ask any questions, now did he at the next day, nor the next to that one. 

Marco leaved Star to tell him if she needed to and told her that he was always able to listen to her or just be there for comfort, she would decide what she would do with her issues, but Marco would always be there for her.

After all, Star needed a friend, not a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> First work uploaded here, I'm open to criticism, just take in count that criticism doens't means saying "hey, this work is sh*t", and I'm not really sure if it's a shippy work, so if you want to ship it, go ahead, if you don't you don't have to.


End file.
